


Theme

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Allen & Tatsuya plan gunpla classes.





	Theme

A large collection of gunpla was set up in a pile in their building room, and Allan curiously watched as Tatsuya went through their extra kits. "What's all this for?" He asked, picking up a box of an Overflag from the pile. "And why do we have so many extra kits again," he continued, almost embarrassed, not that they both didn't know the answer to that. They always seemed to collect quite the amounts of extra gunpla. Half of it was because of their work, sure, but the rest, they just seemed to happen for some reason.

"I'm gathering examples for Gunpla classes," Tatsuya replied, placing a Grimgerde box on top of the pile. "There's at least one every day next week, most of which are the usual stuff, but I took a better look at the schedule earlier. Did you see the Children's Day class?"

Allan nodded, quite aware of what class they were going to teach, then brought out his phone and brought up the schedule. "Showcase of gunpla customizing to a bunch of Elementary schoolers, yes," he said as he studied the phone. "Ah, darn," he lamented. "Golden Week is all booked. We're going to be so busy when most people have time off."

"Can't really be helped since it means there'll be more people free to participate in events like these. There's another class we need to consider, the gunpla customizing for beginners one," Tatsuya said as he turned to pick up another box to look at before he put it away. "I went through the list of students currently registered, and they're also all quite young. For the showcase examples, I figure something easy and cute seems like a good option."

"Animal theme?" Allan asked with a smile. Not that it wasn't obvious from the pile of kits picked so far, and he looked at the kits Tatsuya had picked so far - mostly the types that could count as bunny ears.

There were a couple of half-built gunpla parts on the desk, and Tatsuya picked up a gunpla head. "Along those lines," he said. "Cute and creative enough example to show that you can make anything out of gunpla. For this class, we just need to make the modifications as easy as possible so even beginners can pull them off, so I'm currently thinking we should just stick to adding details with Gundam markers, easy painting, and maybe some custom stickers for eyes for example."

"It's a plan," Allan agreed. "We could also take some pre-made parts that are easy to customize from existing kit parts, or, for an economical point of view, parts that are included in the same kit. Say, different head or V-fin parts," he pondered as he picked up one of the gunpla boxes, opening it to take out a runner to check the parts.

Tatsuya added another few kits to the pile. "I've only got kits with rabbit ears here so far. Let's see, what else could we get..."

"Beargguys are the easy approach," Allan pondered. "Good also for the fact that there aren't too many tiny sharp parts, to take younger builders into consideration. Also easy to customize with stickers and markers. The showcase class students probably aren't all familiar with Gundam, so having something cute works. There's of course always going to be the few hardcore Gundam fans, so we need to bring a couple of in-universe suits. Then again, any Gundam enthusiasts might also want to see your old suits."

"That's easy, we just bring Zaku Amazing and a couple of my other better-known World Tournament gunpla as always," Tatsuya said. "I'm just kind of assuming most our showcase students aren't really familiar with the original shows. I got a couple of recent customized kits to use as in-universe examples but to stick to cute animals theme... Hmm."

He stared at Allan for a moment, appearing thoughtful. "Ah yes a good point, we need birds," he continued, giving Allan a grin. "A tiny bit of editing out of extra parts to make a beak and an extra antenna for head feathers, and some quick paint. Easy enough for even younger builders with no customizing experience, I'd dare to claim," he said as he picked up one of the gunpla parts he had been working on.

Allan returned the grin. "And hey, if someone wants to deviate from the cute theme and build the darkest, most evil enemy thing ever... Sure why not," he said with a chuckle. "All's fair in gunpla after all, and it's our job to teach them how it's done!"

"Quite," Tatsuya said. "This should give us enough ideas for lesson plans, so let's go through this pile again for more examples."

"We still should build a couple of example kits to show what you can possibly do, so let's try these ideas out," Allan said. "Let's see..." He picked up a box from the pile. "I think I'll build a rabbit Overflag or a few. A fancy version of an example, and a simple version that even beginners could go for."

Tatsuya went for the kit pile as well. "I'm building that bird," he said as he picked a couple of different gunpla boxes to use as parts. "And how about a simple backpack one too."

With how many customizing examples they ended up making, Allan suddenly remembered exactly why they always ended up gathering all the extra gunpla.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of supposed to be an Easter fic but now it's Golden Week already so it's kinda both.


End file.
